


stay a while and earn it

by savemeaplate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeswallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This poor boy, hey no oral fixation this time, keith and shiro are pervs, lance is awkward and pretty, wait i lied lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Keith and Shiro get arrested for having a little too much fun where they definitely shouldn't have been. Lance has to share a holding cell with them while they're still pent up.i have no excuse for this. enjoy! *swan dives out of a window*
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 581





	stay a while and earn it

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so yeah... here y'all go! consent is pretty dubious in this fic so be careful, ily
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato)!

Keith notices him first. He’s young, eighteen or nineteen. Thick waves of hair brown like Coca Cola in a glass bottle, these big shimmery blue eyes that make him look like he’s pleading for something. Maybe he is. He _looks_ scared at least, keeps chewing on his plump bottom lip. The burly red headed cop who leads him down the hall towards the holding cell isn’t all that gentle. He grips his skinny bicep tight to jerk the kid along like he’s a surly pony and it makes Keith grit his teeth. Keith can tell that his pretty face is slick with nervous sweat, from the severe fluorescent light that trickles down weak from the partially-broken bulbs on the ceiling. 

As the cop and the kid get closer Keith and his best friend (yeah they fuck but they’re not really calling it anything) Shiro put their hands behind their backs again where they’re sitting on the waiting bench, pretend like they’re still cuffed even though Keith jangled those things open with a hair clip ages ago. This jail’s usually pretty empty anyway. 

Miller City is huge but the Lakewater neighborhood isn’t. This place doesn’t really strike Keith as much of a crime capital. He and Shiro had thought that if there were any good parks in the city to fuck in, Lakewater’s was the safest bet. 

They were so damn wrong. 

Some bottle blonde lady with her roots showing had run across them in the bushes, Keith on his back with his leg over Shiro’s shoulder. She’d screamed—so dramatic—and ran, and before they knew it a red-faced cop was staring them down. Must have just been around. This neighborhood seemed like the kind cops would be super comfortable in, like mosquitos on standing water. 

Aaaanyway now they’re here. And Keith’s still a little hard, if you can believe it. When he throws a look over to Shiro, arctic-white hair falling into his eyes while he’s _juuuust_ a bit ruddy-faced, Keith can tell he is too. They really hadn’t wanted to fuck in jail cell, even though they’d already been there for some time.

“I-I get a phone call, right??” the kid’s stuttering as the cop clanks the cell door open. 

The cop rolls his eyes. “You haven’t even been here ten seconds kid. Stay a while and earn it.” 

He slams the door closed, and the kid stands there watching him walk away, fingers twitching where his hands are still cuffed behind his back. Cute. 

It’s just the three of them now. The jail’s tiny, just the one cell, and it’s like the cops prefer to throw the people they pick up somewhere that they won’t have to see them until bail is posted or they’re carted off to another coop. They’re in the back of the building, from what Keith can tell, and it’s entirely empty. The offices, front desk, and phones are all up front. 

Keith can’t help but stare down at where the kid’s bound wrists hang over the crest of a plump juicy ass, an ass that’s stretching out the seat of the fitted jeans he’s wearing. Keith throws a look to Shiro, nods in the kid’s direction. Shiro smirks. Licks his lips. 

“Want some help with those?” Shiro asks. 

The kid jumps like the floor’s melting. He turns to face them, wide-eyed, and his cheeks burn reds. It’s a great color against his lovely brown skin. 

“Uh help with... what?”

Shiro laughs, and the kid burns redder. He looks like he’s really struggling to keep eye contact with the man. Keith tries to hold back his own chuckle. That’s the reaction most people have towards Shiro. Keith gets it. It’s the natural reaction to seeing somebody with a Vogue centerfold face and a fancy prosthetic. 

Shiro brings his hands up so the kid can see, waves them a little teasingly. 

“The cuffs, love.”

“Oh! Uh.. yeah, th- that would be... really good, thanks.”

The kid steps towards them, glances at Keith for a moment before looking away immediately as he stops in front of Shiro. Keith raises a brow at that. 

Keith pulls the denatured Bobby pin from his pocket and hands it to Shiro. The kid is standing pretty close to Shiro, just in front of his knees. Shiro parts his legs, hooks a finger in one of his front belt loops, and pulls the kid closer, till all Shiro would have to do to press his face into the kid’s stomach is tilt his head forward some. The boy gasps. 

“Uh.. um..”

Shiro smiles sweetly up at him, and Keith rolls his eyes. It’s the smile that makes ladies in the line at the DMV let Shiro through to the front, the one that gets him discounted car insurance rates, the one that makes Keith want to punch him in the mouth then kiss him harder. 

Shiro wraps his arms around the kid to get to the cuffs. Keith feels himself stiffen further, absurdly enough, at how easy it is for Shiro to get the cuffs open without even looking. When Shiro pulls them away the kid starts to rub at his wrists, stumbles away from Shiro till he’s almost standing in the middle of the cell. He looks adorably flustered.

“Th-thank you...”

“Mmm no worries,” Shiro insists. He slouches against the wall behind them, man-spreads in that way that always makes Keith wanna climb into his lap. 

“What’s your name?”

The kid chews on his bottom lip and Keith tracks the motion. He squares his thin shoulders, like he’s bracing himself for something. He’s got a little bite and Keith likes it. 

“What’s _yours_?”

Shiro laughs again. “You’re precious. My name’s Shiro. Keith here calls me Takashi, Kashi, dumbass... daddy.” The kid looks like he wants to fall straight through the cement ground. 

Keith rolls his eyes, hits Shiro in his hard shoulder but the smarting pain in his hand is worth it for the way that Shiro flinches a little, looks at him in mock betrayal. 

And for the way that the kid’s lips quirk into an almost-smile. 

“My name’s Lance.”

“Nice to meet you Lance. Nice to have some more pretty company.” 

Lance shifts from foot to foot, looks down like he’s still trying to fight a smile. Shiro looks at Keith from the corner of his eye, a loaded expression. Keith says, 

“You should probably sit Lance. Raggedy Ann won’t be letting you out for a call any time soon.”

“Oh I... really? _Fuck_ , I mean h-how long... how long do you think it’ll take?”

Keith shrugs. “Few hours. Maybe longer. We’ve been here for five and he still hasn’t let us ring anyone.” 

Lance glances out towards the empty hall, and for a minute all they can hear around them is the sound of lives lacing and unlacing outside - cars driving past, people jogging, bicycle bells ringing. 

Lance looks back at them, bottom lip still between his teeth, and returns to the bench. It’s not a very roomy thing, but Shiro scoots over to the edge and spreads out till Lance has no choice but to sit between the two men. Shiro shifts back closer, and Keith moves in too. Keith wonders what it feels like for the kid, if it feels like two knob-less double metal doors clicking closed behind him. 

Keith’s not touching him, but he’s still close enough to feel how Lance’s body vibrates. 

“No need for the nerves Lance,” Shiro counsels gently, “you’ll be out quick.” 

“Oh that’s... um that’s not really why I’m... worried, I just,” he gives a breathless sort of laugh, like he can’t believe what’s happening, “just... don’t really want anybody to hear about this. And m-my mami’s gonna kill me—”

Shiro hums in understanding, the manipulative bastard. Keith wonders how much of it is feigned. The man is actually pretty empathetic. He’s just a whole bunch of other shit too. 

“I totally get that. You might not believe it but things have a way of working themselves out, when you’re this young.”

Lance makes a skeptical little scoffing sound. 

“Might be at the bottom of the Atlantic before they have a chance to.” Lance’s eyes widen, like he’s just realized what he’s said. “ _Fuck_ I—”

Neither Keith nor Shiro can help but laugh. Fucking hell, he’s lovely. 

Shiro’s worked his way closer to Lance till he’s pressed up against his side, shoulder to shoulder. He places a hand on Lance’s knee. 

“Trust me... we’ve got some years on you, we know what we’re talking about.” 

Shiro’s eyes flick over to Keith, gaze just starting to heat up. 

“Oh! Uh, th-that’s...”

Shiro’s starting to creep his hand further up Lance’s thigh, starts rubbing it through his jeans. 

Keith doesn’t think the cop will be coming back any time soon, but he’s listening closely. Even as he reaches out and takes Lance’s chin in hand. The boy jolts just slightly. He’s tense, probably overwhelmed. Not sure what to do, cornered. Oh Keith can _definitely_ work with that. 

He turns Lance’s head towards him and captures his plump lips. They’re so soft and plush. The boy’s nervous. Keith barely manages to break past the seam of his lips before Lance pulls away. 

“I... I’m not—”

“Attracted to men?” Shiro supplies.

“No! That’s... that’s not it...”

“Never done this before?” Keith hums. 

“Th-that’s not it either. I’m just... you can’t just...” 

Shiro slips a hand between the boys legs, cups him through his jeans and makes him gasp. 

“What _can’t_ we ‘just,’ Lance?” Shiro wonders. 

He starts rubbing Lance through his jeans in earnest, firms his grip. Big hand encasing the boy’s crotch. 

“I don’t... I mean, I don’t know you guys, I—” 

Shiro chuckles. “Mmm but you _do_ know what we’re gonna do to you, don’t you beautiful?” 

Keith brings his hand back to Lance’s chin, turns his head and takes his lips once more. This time Lance shudders against him, lets out a cute, tiny little moan ( _fuck_ this boy is delicious), and Keith coaxes Lance into a proper kiss. He tastes like chai and mint toothpaste. The boy’s good at it, catches Keith’s slow, sensual rhythm and gives as good as he gets. Opens his mouth like a good boy so Keith can slip his tongue inside. Keith strokes Lance’s tongue with his own, kisses him filthy. Lance moans right into his mouth, and Keith just _has_ to know what Shiro’s doing. 

When he pulls away Lance follows after him, like he wants more kisses. Precious. 

“Gimme a second baby,” Keith tells him, runs a hand into his thick hair and tilts his head back. Keith kisses lightly at his throat while he watches Shiro where the big man’s gotten the boy’s pants open. They’re unbuttoned and unzipped, and the boy’s tight black briefs are pushing Shiro’s broad hand against his dick. Shiro fondles him some more with his underwear still on, takes the other side of his throat for himself and starts to kiss it. Fuck. Keith is much harder than he’d originally thought. Keith gives him an open-mouthed kiss right where his jaw meets his neck. 

“ _Nnn_.”

Keith grins. The boy smells and tastes like citrus and cinnamon. 

“Right there baby?” Keith wants to know. “Damn. You react to anything don’t you...”

“Wish we could play longer baby,” Shiro rumbles from the other side of Lance’s neck, “but we gotta be quick.” 

Keith pulls away so that Shiro can draw Lance up, set him to standing. The boy can barely hold himself steady. He’s panting a bit already, and his eyes are low-lidded. Fuck Keith wonders what he’s gonna look like crammed full of dick. He wonders if Lance knows that’s where they’re going with this, that neither he nor Shiro will stop for anything short of fucking him open filthy. 

Shiro pulls Lance’s pants and underwear down his legs, helps him to swiftly step out of them. He pushes Lance’s t-shirt up his chest but he doesn’t take it off, reveals a soft stomach and two perky brown nipples just begging for a mouth on them. 

Keith scoots closer, brings a thumb to either nipple and rubs at the little nubs in tiny circular motions.

“ _Nnn_.”

“ _Fuck_ sweetheart,” Keith breathes as he keeps rubbing. 

Lance brings a hand to one of Keith’s forearms, but he doesn’t try to stop him, just holds on to it weakly while Keith teases his pretty brown nipples into sharp little points. 

Keith glances down to get a good look at Lance’s dick and it’s completely hard. That teenage sensitivity is really something else. It’s a very pretty dick, curves up towards Lance’s flat stomach while it leaks precum all over itself. 

Keith takes a hand away from a nipple, licks his palm and brings it to Lance’s length, wraps it around.

Lance moans. “Oh shit..”

Keith strokes him from base to shaft twice before he feels Shiro lightly bump his shoulder into his. 

“He looks ready to blow Keith. Cut him some slack.”

Keith pulls back a bit, and Shiro takes that opening to turn Lance around, get a good look at that ass. Lance stumbles a bit as Shiro twists him around, but Shiro holds on to his hips to keep him upright. 

And what an ass it is. Round and plump, looks bouncy as all hell. Keith reaches a hand out and grabs a cheek and _fuck_ , that softness. The way his fingers sink into the fattiness. He gives it a light smack to watch it jiggle, and Lance yelps a little bit. But he can’t go anywhere because Shiro holds him fast. 

“Oh _here_ we go baby,” Shiro murmurs in slight awe, takes the other cheek in hand. “We can’t wait to have this ass.” He squeezes his handful. 

For a little while he and Keith just smack it up a bit, addicted to the way it shakes on every connect, how the sounds ping against the cement walls. Then they remember their time crunch.

Shiro drops a hand to root around in his pocket, pulls out some leftover packets of lube and a condom. He turns to Keith with an easy smirk while Keith gives him an incredulous look. 

“What? I was gonna fuck you under the downtown overpass next.” 

Keith rips a lube packet from his fingers. 

“You’re not funny.” 

Shiro gives an unconvinced hum. 

With one hand on each of Lance’s round cheeks, the men spread his ass. Shiro reaches a hand down to rub himself through his pants at the sight of the tight little hole in front of them. Keith feels a darker heat dribbling into his stomach, immediately wants to know exactly how tight this adorable boy is. 

Keith squeezes a bit of the lube into his thumb and brings it to the cute opening.

Lance jolts. “I-I don’t think... this is a good ide _oh_...”

The boy trails off into a startled little yip once Keith, after a bit of coaxing that he’d fully expected to take longer, manages to slip the tip of his thumb in past Lance’s rim. 

“Shhh,” Keith soothes as he works the tight channel open on a single thumb, marvels at how the hot passage squeezes at his finger. “Look at that baby. Just opening right up for us yeah? Relax for me, Lance. Breathe for me...”

The boy is still trembling but he does it, and soon Keith’s thumb is sinking in to its last knuckle. _Fuck_ he’s good inside. Keith can’t help but palm his hard dick too. Keith starts to thrust his thumb, bites his lip at how Lance’s ass just clings to it on every drag out. 

“Oh you’re perfect aren’t you,” Shiro rumbles at the sight, almost to himself. Lance gives an embarrassed little moan at that. 

Keith works the little hole open as thoroughly as he can manage, slow at first, then faster until Lance is rocking back against the thrusts despite himself. Shiro reaches over and takes the opened lube packet Keith has been using, where it’s resting on Keith’s lap. Shiro slicks his own thumb, strokes around Lance’s rim with it a bit before he wriggles it in next to Keith’s. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” Lance gasps. Oh yeah he’s definitely feeling that. 

Even Shiro’s thumb, long as it is, is too short to reach Lance’s sweet spot. But it seems that the pretty boy gets plenty of enjoyment just from the feeling of being stretched and full. Keith feels himself smiling. 

“We don’t even have to find your spot, do we hun?” Keith marvels as he and Shiro thrust their thumbs into the boy in tandem. “You love being worked open, don’t you baby? Hm? Love feeling full?” Keith tugs at Lance’s rim, pulls away from Shiro’s thumb till the boy’s whimpering from the new stretch. Keith lets up after a few moments. 

“ _Very_ good boy,” Shiro murmurs. “I think he can take some more Keith, don’t you?”

When Keith glances over at Shiro, the man’s smiling so fucking devious, so fucking sexy, that Keith can’t help but lean over and give him a wet kiss filthy with tongue. 

Keith pulls his own thumb away because he figures Shiro’s fingers will stretch the boy out quicker. As Shiro’s maneuvering Lance so he can lean against the concrete wall right over the thin bench, instead of having to hold himself up with nothing but their hands to support him, Shiro kneels behind him and tells him,

“I’m gonna stretch you out on my fingers, pretty baby,” kisses his lower back, “then you’re gonna be _real_ good for us and take Keith’s dick,” parts Lance’s cheeks once more and breathes out against his twitching hole, makes the boy shiver, “because he’s been eyeing you like you’re a sirloin steak since the moment they walked you down here,” Keith flushes at that, “and I’m gonna watch the whole thing. Jerk off to it... and you’re gonna make sure I don’t make a mess. Okay baby?” 

Lance’s hands are tight fists against the gray wall, and Keith can see the gorgeous profile of his face. Cute upturned nose, prominent cheekbones, sweet full lips quivering just a bit. 

Keith lands one knee on the bench while he firmly plants his other foot on the ground, scoots up closer to Lance. Keith takes hold of Lance’s hair again, right above his nape, tilts his head back some. Kisses at the edge of his jaw, makes sure he doesn’t leave any visible marks as he nips as lightly as he can at the skin, just to feel Lance squirm. 

“Ah! _Uhnn_...” Lance jolts in shock, then relaxes a bit. 

“There we go baby,” Shiro’s saying, “know you can take it.” When Keith peers down at Shiro, where he’s stationed himself right behind Lance’s plump ass, it looks like he’s given the boy three fingers. No wonder Lance had yelped. Shiro’s fingers are thick as hell. Three of them are a lot to take, Keith knows from experience. If Shiro was gonna be the one fucking Lance, the big man probably would’ve worked up to four. 

Keith’s caught up in watching Shiro open up their gorgeous find for a few moments. How his hair catches every bit of light that stumbles into their cell, from the bulbs in the hall to the sun coming in from the window. How Lance’s rich brown skin shines smooth, the absolutely delicious swell of his great ass. How Shiro holds a cheek and digs his fingers into it. 

Shiro’s thrusting steady with all three now, and Lance is letting out these amazing little whimpers, like he’s shocked by his own pleasure. The boy had told them that he’s no virgin, but Keith doubts he’s very far from one. As Keith’s kissing the boy again, licking into his mouth sloppy and wet, he idly wonders if Shiro’s gonna play with his sweet spot at all or if— 

“ _Nnngh oh_ fuck...”

Keith tugs on Lance’s bottom lip while his eyes squeeze closed. It doesn’t look like Lance will have the coordination to keep kissing back, mouth lolled open in a shocked _o_ , but Keith has no problem with that. He’s guessing the kid’s about ready anyway. 

“Think he can take my dick yet Shiro?” Keith wants to know. 

“Hmmm,” Shiro contemplates, and when Keith glances down again Shiro’s sinking all three of his fingers into the boy, to the last knuckle. 

“ _Oh fucking hell, nnn_...”

Shiro laughs. 

“Think we’re good to go.” 

Keith almost trips over himself as he switches spots with Shiro, he’s so excited. He’s been hard forever, ever since that stupid cop towed them out of the bushes. And he’d want to fuck this sweet thing anyways, probably in any other circumstance. Lance is just their type, easy to fluster, funny, pretty as all hell. And with a fat, round ass that Keith is currently gripping. Keith puts his hand on Lance’s back and pushes him down the wall some, makes sure that ass juts out as much as possible. When he spreads Lance’s cheeks he licks his lips. Oh Shiro worked him _good_. His little hole is twitching from the bullying, shiny with lube. 

Shiro’s the one who finally unzips Keith’s pants and pulls them down with his underwear (Keith’s just too distracted). Shiro rolls on the condom, gives Keith a few strokes as he adds some more lube to his wrapped length, grins like a devil when Keith moans.

Shiro kisses Keith on the mouth, quick and cursory.

“Go ‘head baby.” 

Like Keith needs to be told twice. Keith brings his dick to Lance’s winking hole and starts to sink in. _Fuck_ it’s _tight_. And so fucking hot, even through the condom. Keith’s about a quarter of the way in when Lance tenses up and he can’t get further. 

“Easy now gorgeous,” Keith encourages, rubs Lance’s side through his shirt, “just relax baby. Let me in. You can take it...”

“Fuck I-I... y-you’re just... _so thick_...” 

Keith’s face gets hotter, and he keeps rubbing Lance’s side, coos to him about how _tight_ and _pretty_ and _good_ he is. Till Lance is actually relaxing, and Keith’s whole length disappears into him, sinks balls deep into that clenching hole. 

Keith leans over Lance till his chest is up against the boy’s back, till he can press their cheeks together. 

“See baby?” Keith points out in an almost whisper at Lance’s ear, panting a bit, “you took me. Every inch.” 

“ _Nngh_...” 

Keith straightens up again so he can watch his dick leave that hole. And what a goddamn sight to see, Lance’s rim clinging to his slick length like it’s already grown used to Keith’s dick. Like Lance wants it, _needs_ it inside. 

“Every fucking inch,” Keith says again, mostly to himself, as he sinks back in. 

After a few slow thrusts, Keith can’t help but pick up speed. He’d already been horribly aroused for hours, and sure neither he nor Shiro had really wanted to fuck in a dingy cell _before_ but... 

But there’s just something about this boy... _fuck_. 

He slams into Lance’s tight, round ass, holds him at his hips and watches the beautiful boy scramble for purchase on the wall in front of him on every harsh inward thrust. Relishes the way that Lance’s cheeks bounce with the rough treatment, the contrast of Lance’s bare, naked ass and the dark, sturdy material of Keith’s own jeans. 

And that’s all before Keith manages to get a leash on himself, before he starts to actively aim for Lance’s sweet spot. Before he starts to long-dick Lance’s clamping hole, before he starts to ensure that almost every one of his inward thrusts ends with the tip of his length bumping against Lance’s prostate. Because when Keith starts doing _that_? 

The boy can’t even hold himself up, loses his grip on the wall and Keith lets go of his hips to hold on to his biceps instead. Holds his arms pinned to his sides, eases the boy into a sinful arch, and goes right back to pounding. The boy’s moaning loud, whimpers when Keith holds inside him, balls-deep, and grinds. Lance is moaning loud. Too loud. 

“Shiro,” Keith manages to pant. 

And Keith has to breathe deep and steady when he looks over at Shiro, so he doesn’t come too quick. Because the big man has a hand around himself, and he’s staring at the both of them like he’s a keystone predator. 

Shiro reaches a hand up to where Lance is still whimpering and mewling, puts a big hand over his mouth. 

“ _Nnnngh_...”

Shiro laughs. “I think he likes that.” 

And Keith goes back to it, so fucking grateful for it. He stretches Lance out on his dick, just like he’d wanted to from the moment he’d seen the boy’s round ass below his cuffed hands. Shiro muffles Lance’s once-loud moans, so that his hot sounds bounce around just inside the cell, instead of hitting the walls in the corridor. 

Keith’s not much further now. His grip on Lance’s biceps tighten, he’s speeding towards his peak and... and what sends him crashing right into it is this: he looks over to where Shiro’s still holding his hand over Lance’s mouth as a makeshift gag, and Shiro’s just _leering_ at the boy, eyes fixed steady on his face, as he jerks himself off. He looks so dirty, so goddamn wicked as Lance cries into his palm. Keith slams into Lance one last time, holds, fills out the condom as his breath leaves him. He doesn’t know what sound he makes. He goes to pull out, but Shiro stops him with a hand on his hip. 

“Not yet,” the man tells him. 

Shiro leans over a bit, then further down, and takes Lance’s dick into his mouth. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” the boy groans. 

There are few sights Keith enjoys more than Shiro with a dick in his mouth. Shit’s beautiful, truly. Those pretty pink lips stretched around a length. Keith’s dick does its level best to get hard again, but it’s losing the battle as it fights it, honestly. 

It doesn’t seem that Shiro sucks Lance’s dick for long before the boy is letting out a slutty, pitchy whine that Keith does not cover his mouth in time to completely stifle. 

Keith thinks Shiro swallows, and that’s confirmed as the man pulls off with a satisfied grin. 

“Now it’s _my_ turn baby.”

Keith finally pulls out, can’t help slipping a thumb into Lance’s stretched hole to bask a bit in what he’s just done to this boy. Lance whines miserably, over-sensitive. Keith takes off and ties off the condom, tosses it into the toilet in the corner. 

Keith helps Lance get down in front of Shiro, puts the boy’s jeans and underwear under his knees so he’s not too uncomfortable. But Keith doubts that he’ll be down there for long. 

Shiro runs a hand through Lance’s hair, grips it tight so he has complete control over how Lance’s head moves. And he jerks himself off with the other hand, stares down at Lance with a look that says _you’re gonna take whatever I give you and thank me for it_ . Keith’s been fucking around with Shiro for a while now, and even _his_ legs turn gummy and unsteady at that gaze. He can only imagine what Lance is feeling. 

Shiro strokes himself three or four times and then he’s quickly bringing Lance’s mouth to his dick. The boy parts his lips like a good little slut and Shiro packs it full, groans low and pleased as he cums. The boy looks like he might choke, but Shiro doesn’t let up. 

“No no no,” Shiro scolds lightly, panting, “be good and swallow for me, baby. Swallow, Lance.” 

“ _Nnn_...”

Lance closes his eyes and swallows. Keith bites his lip. Shiro finally pulls out, and Lance tilts forward into his lap like he can’t hold himself up anymore. 

Shiro strokes his hair, leans down to give him an open-mouthed kiss. He glances up at Keith as he murmurs,

“Good boy.”

They help the boy get dressed and cleaned up, but he can’t seem to look them in the eye at all now. Shiro and Keith share a delighted smirk. 

Lance gets that call before them. Leaves before them, too. Seems like the cop was just trying to spook him a little bit. Keith grins as he leans against Shiro’s shoulder, once the boy is gone.

Guess they helped.


End file.
